Trust
by nightmare under my bed
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de adolescente será Victoria? Está viviendo con la compañía de un perro en un mundo infestado de zombies donde ha tenido que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, dejando atrás familia y amigos. ¿Cómo podría esta niña resultar estable? ¿Será capaz de sentir compasión, remordimiento o incluso amor? Carl / OC
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo el día que todo comenzó como si fuera ayer, pero a la vez siento que cada día es eterno. La posibilidad de que llegue el mañana es muy lejana y no solamente por los zombies si no por arriesgarme en conseguir comida para mi y para Rex, mi perro.

Estuve varias veces con grupos de personas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que es mas fácil que sobreviva cuando estoy yo sola. Hay mas comida, solo arriesgo mi vida y no hay discusiones sobre que hacer y que no hacer. En el último grupo en el que estuve me trataron de comer, primero se comieron a un forastero y luego a mis amigos, a mi me dejaron al último porque yo les servía para planear estrategias, pero cuando vi que ya no les servia mas escape.

Desde entonces evito a las personas, como aquella vez que me refugie en una casa cerca de una carretera, deje entrar a varios zombies como advertencia pero el grupo que entro pareció no importarles y se deshicieron de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me escondí con Rex en el ático hasta que se fueran y eso fue hasta que una jauría de zombies los ahuyentó, mientras se iban observe que había un niño como de unos 13 años que llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, me impresiono mucho verlo porque no había vuelto a ver otro niño desde el grupo caníbal.  
Después de que se fueron volví a meter algunos zombies y me encerré en la planta alta con Rex. Desde entonces he estado ahí y los alimentos se han ido acabando.

* * *

Durante una semana he comido una lata de atún y bebido una botella de agua, pero no es suficiente. El hambre y la deshidratación empiezan a tener efecto en mí, así que me preparo para partir porque no quiero que empeoren. Me hago dos trenzas y me las agarro a la cabeza como diadema.  
Antes de partir me pongo mi chamarra y me cuelgo la mochila en la espalda. Veo donde están los zombies, saco mis tijeras y salgo corriendo seguida de Rex.

Los lugares que visito están vacíos en su mayoría, lo único útil que encuentro son destapacorchos y clavos, los cuales los coloco en mi peinado por si se ofrece la ocasión de sacarlos rápido. Al final del día llego a una guardería, al principio no se si meterme porque no quiero ver ningun bebé convertido pero el hambre me obliga a meterme. Entro por la puerta que da a la cocina y rápidamente busco algo de comer; encuentro tres latas de papilla y dos litros de agua, también hay formula pero no la necesito así que me voy.

Cuando salgo de la guardería el sol empieza a esconderse, camino un rato más y es cuando la veo, una cárcel en perfecto estado, no hay rastros de zombies pero tampoco de humanos. Parece estar intacta pero aún así me voy acercando cuidadosamente hasta que veo un punto débil en la reja por donde Rex puede pasar arrastrándose, levanto un poco la reja y le doy la orden a Rex que se pase y como siempre, empieza a cavar un poco para que se pueda arrastrar, dejando que para mi sea más fácil pasar.

Sin dificultad pasamos las rejas y cuando menos me doy cuenta me topo con un sembradío en perfecto estado.

-¡Rayos!- digo mientras me regreso a la reja.

De pronto Rex empieza a gruñir e inmediatamente me volteo. Un señor sale del bloque C, no trae la pistola en mano pero la lleva en su cinturón lista para lo que sea. También hay dos francotiradores uno en una cada torre, ambos me tienen en la mira. Siento como mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera mientras el señor se acerca.

-¿Puedes calmar a tu perro?- Me dice. Primero dudo, pero no quiero que le disparen así que hago que se siente junto a mi. El hombre se tranquiliza y se acerca un poco a mi.- Mi nombre es Rick soy el jefe, por favor saca tu arma y déjala en el suelo, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido porque…

-Tus francotiradores me dispararían. Te escucho.

-Impresionante, ¿cuántos años tienes?- Me pregunta Rick, pero yo no le contesto así que continua.- Si quieres algo de comer, agua, bañarte, algo para tu perro me tendrás que dar tus armas. Casi es la hora de la cena así que decide rápido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo pienso dos veces, saco mis tijeras y las dejo en el suelo. Me ve con cara desconfiada y las recoge, da la señal de que no disparen y empieza a caminar hacia la prisión. Empiezo a seguirlo y cuando entro alguien me empuja hacia la pared, me quita la mochila y empieza a catearme. Cuando revisa uno de mis bolsillos saca la foto de mi familia y como no quiero que nadie la vea rápidamente me volteo, tumbo a la persona que me cateaba y cuando está en el suelo me pongo encima de él.

-¡Jamás! Te lo repito, jamás toques esta…

Es el niño, el niño del sombrero de vaquero. Como me quedo en shock él se aprovecha y se escapa de mi. Creo que él también está sorprendido, lo se por su mirada. Ahora que esta frente a mi lo puedo observar detenidamente: tiene el cabello largo con flequillo y es de color café obscuro, su rostro esta lleno de pecas y sangre seca, tiene los ojos de color azul claro pero apenas logro vérselos porque se ha vuelto a poner el sombrero de vaquero.

Rick me agarra de los hombros y me hace sentar. Pone una botella de agua frente a mi y yo la destapo. Poco a poco me la voy tomando, hasta que llego a la mitad y es cuando se la doy a Rex. Cuando se la termina veo que me están mirando como si fuera una loca, pero es mi perro y para mi es igual de importante, o más, que una persona. Como el silencio parece no tener fin empiezo a hablar.

-Rick no quiero causar problemas así que te propongo algo. Me comportaré solo si dejas que me bañe y duerma aquí esta noche, para que mañana en la mañana pueda partir. Mi perro se queda conmigo y nadie lo toca.

-Hecho, pero con la condición de que me cuentes tu historia. - Dice el señor de la ballesta antes de que Rick pueda contestar.

Parece que Rick está de acuerdo con él porque me está viendo fijamente como si le debiera algo. No se que contarles, quizá no les diga todo porque en estos tiempos no se sabe en quien confiar, a parte si les digo que soy buena haciendo estrategias quizá me quieran mantener cautiva para su beneficio. Pero se ven buenas personas, no como las demás personas con las que me he topado. Así que acaricio la cabeza de Rex y dejo que los recuerdos invadan mi mente.


	2. Chapter 2

-Cuando todo comenzó mi hermano mayor y yo estábamos en Atlanta con una prima, porque mis papás se habían ido a Italia para celebrar su aniversario. Como mi hermano tenia libros sobre como sobrevivir a un Apocalipsis zombie, lo primero que hizo fue sacarme de la ciudad junto con mi prima. Llegamos a la granja de un amigo de ella y ahí había mas refugiados, éramos como quince en total. Todo iba bien, hasta que nos topamos con una jauría. Mi hermano… no lo logro.- Digo con un hilo de voz. Aclaro mi garganta un poco y continuo.- Estuve en otros grupos, pero al final quede yo. Casi siempre estoy en movimiento y así termine aquí.

-Niña ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta Rick sacando las tijeras.

-Victoria, no niña. Las encontré en una estética en uno de mis viajes por suministros, antes tenía un varilla pero las tijeras son más útiles.

-Me parece increíble que solo hayas utilizado tijeras como arma y no hayas muerto. Yo tengo mi pistola y aún así hubo ocasiones en las que casi he muerto y tu eres una niña de… 12 años y te has defendido todo este tiempo con unas simples tijeras. También me sorprende que tu perro haya sobrevivido todo esto sin ser comida de mordedores.- Comenta Carl.

-Es suficiente. Carl muéstrale a Victoria donde están las duchas.- Le ordena Rick, veo como Carl hace una mueca pero luego vuelve a poner su rostro serio.- Le diré a Maggie que te lleve algo de ropa para que te pongas algo limpio y puedas lavar tu ropa.

Me levanto y sigo a Carl. Para llegar a las duchas debemos de pasar por un laberinto de pasillos pero todos están marcados con una flecha para saber a donde ir. Cuando llegamos dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me quito la chamarra. Veo que Carl abre un closet de donde saca la mitad de un jabón y una toalla percudida por el uso. Cuando me las da siento que me ha entregado un kit enorme de limpieza; mientras yo contemplo lo que me ha dado, él me empieza a observar de pies a cabeza lo cual me incomoda y como hace un gesto de disgusto exploto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Le grito.

-Solo estoy viendo que ropa te puede quedar. No te enojes niña.- Me quedo callada y como no se va me empiezo a quitar las trenzas, dejo el destapacorchos y los clavos dentro de mi mochila para que no se pierdan y luego sacudo mi cabello. Antes de que Carl se vaya me voltea a ver y dice.- Me da gusto que sobrevivirás Victoria.

Sus palabras que quedan flotando en el aire. ¿Es bueno lo que dijo? ¿A qué se refiere? Prefiero no darle importancia y me desvisto. Entro a la regadera y siento como el agua recorre mi cuerpo, no está caliente pero tampoco está como las demás veces que sientes que se va a congelar. Acerco a Rex y lo empiezo a bañar, cuando termino con él me quedo pensando en lo que dijo Carl. Pero después de un rato y para no perder más el tiempo empiezo a enjabonarme el cuerpo tallando bien las parte donde tengo lodo o sangre seca, de pronto Rex empieza a gruñir, entonces me pongo detrás de él por si alguien se le ha ocurrido entrar.

-Perdón, es que me tengo que bañar. No te preocupes no te puedo ver.- Dice una muchacha de voz delicada y cariñosa.- Soy Beth.

-Victoria.

Termino de bañarme mientras ella me platica de todo lo que le ha pasado desde que toda está mierda comenzó. Aprendo que vivía en una granja con su familia y los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron su hermana Maggie y su papá. Mientras me seco todo el cuerpo Beth me dice que mi ropa está en la entrada. Le doy las gracias y me voy.

Beth parece una niña perfecta y aun que haya sido amigable conmigo eso no cambia el hecho de que mañana me vaya. Junto la puerta en una mesita hay un montón de ropa que supongo que es la mía, la agarro y me la empiezo a poner. La ropa interior me queda algo grande sobretodo el sostén, pero los pantalones y la camisa están hechos a mi medida. Y pensar que antes que todo esto empezara me quejaba de que estába gorda, que tonta era.

Antes de salir seco mi pelo y trato de secar a Rex pero por más que lo intento sigue húmedo.

Cuando salgo sigo por el pasillo que tiene una flecha hasta llegar donde Rick y los demás están. Me quedo parada y los veo cenar. Parece una familia normal reunida para celebrar algo, puede que los alimentos no sean excelentes pero en estos tiempos son un banquete. Beth me agarra de la mano y me lleva a la mesa haciendo que me siente entre ella y el hombre de la ballesta.

Beth me presenta a los demás como si me conociera de por vida. A mi no me causa gracia porque parece que su plan es que me encariñe con los demás para que sea más difícil para mi separarme de su grupo, es como si me quisiera hacer sentir que pertenezco con ellos, pero no es así.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro hogar Victoria?- Pregunta Hershel, el papá de Beth y Maggie.

-Un castillo.- Parece que les causo risa a algunos porque se escuchan unas risillas.- He cambiado continuamente de hogar, nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en uno y para mi esto es una fortaleza. Hay mucho espacio y muchos lugares para protegerse, pero también puede ser su tumba si no conocen el lugar.

-Rick nos dijo que sobreviviste con unas tijeras, ¿es verdad?.- Dice Lori frotándose el vientre como si quisiera calmar al bebé que lleva dentro.

Asiento y todos empiezan a murmuran entre si. Daryl que es el señor de la ballesta se ríe un poco, pero no es una risa burlona si no es como si se diera cuenta de algo. Daryl me recuerda a mi hermano, todavía no lo conozco bien pero veo que lo único que le importa es sobrevivir y que le vale todo lo demás, igual que mi hermano.

La cena me parece eterna, todos hablan de limpiar el bloque A y que sembradío que empieza a dar buenos resultados. Cuando parece que todo se ha acabado Hershel toma la mano de Beth y Maggie. Beth me toma de la mano y me hace la seña de tomar la mano de Daryl. Todos nos tomamos de las manos y es entonces cuando Hershel empieza a hablar.

-Señor te damos gracias por habernos dado la oportunidad de vivir otro día más y por lo que hemos comido. También te damos gracias por haber cuidado a Victoria todo este tiempo. Te pedimos por las personas que no lo lograron. Amen.

-Amen.

Darle gracias al Señor, eso si me hace pensar que estas personas puedes ser buenas, pero no quiero falsas esperanzas. Llevo mi plato a donde todos los demás lo dejaron y después me dirijo con Rick para ver donde puedo dormir. Veo que está platicando con Lori así que no interrumpo. Como no terminan de platicar decido ir con Daryl que está junto a una columna limpiando su ballesta. Antes de que pueda decirle algo el empieza a hablar.

-Sobreviviste con unas tijeras, unas malditas tijeras. Si mi hermano te conociera de seguro me patearía el trasero diciéndome que una niñita puede más que yo… Me hubiera gustado verte en acción niña. -Dice jugueteando con una flecha.

-¿Donde puedo dormir?- Le pregunto.

Se incorpora y me lleva hasta mi celda. No se despide solo me deja con Rex, eso hacia mi hermano cuando sabía que yo no quería hablar con nadie. En la celda hay una litera y aun que me gustaría dormir en la parte de arriba decido quedarme abajo para que Rex este conmigo, me quito los zapatos y me meto en las cobijas ya que la temperatura está bajando. Rex se sube a la cama y haciéndose bolita se acurruca donde pongo mis pies

-Creo que está va es la primera noche desde hace mucho que dormiremos sin escuchar a los zombies quejarse.- le digo a Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

En mi sueño están personas que comían humanos, no eran zombies pero empezaban a tener sus rasgos. Ellos me sigue hasta la prisión y esperan a que todos estemos dormidos para poder entrar. Paul que es el líder del grupo me despierta y empieza a decirle a todos que gracias a mi ya no pasarán más hambre, por que yo los guíe a la prisión. Encierran al grupo de Rick en las celdas y todos empiezan a gritar, muchos de sus gritos van dirigidos a mi como ofensas.

Cuando las ofensas de los demás terminan, yo empiezo a llorar. "¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?" pienso. "Debí de darme cuenta que me seguían, también pude haber vuelto por donde vine y revisar que no me seguían. ¡Que estúpida soy!".

Paul se acerca a mi y agarra a Rex por la fuerza, empiezo a gritar como loca que lo suelte y me abalanzo sobre él, pero Sam y Tom me detienen. Paul saca un cuchillo de cazador, voltea a verme y se ríe con esa risa tan burlona que tiene, mientras hunde su cuchillo en el cuello de Rex, él empieza a aullar de dolor. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a gritar.

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que me encuentro en la celda y que Rex está a mi lado. Recuerdo que solo fue un sueño así que trato de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logro. Las posibilidades de que me estén siguiendo son enormes y ahora que me encuentro en la prisión es mucho más fácil que estén ahí afuera haciendo un plan para entrar.

Me incorporo y salgo de la celda. Camino por el pasillo y cuando un corredor se cruza en mi camino lo sigo hasta topar con un muro que está roto desde el suelo hasta el techo. Me siento en el suelo y veo el bosque, no veo señal de vida alguna y eso espero. Mi sueño fue bastante real y por más extraño que parezca no quiero que les pase nada a estas personas, se que no me deberían de simpatizar pero..

-¿No puedes dormir?- Me pregunta Carl. Volteo a verlo tiene cara de desvelado y creo que yo tengo el mismo aspecto, como no le contesto deja su cobija y almohada en el suelo y se sienta.- Todas las noches vengo a observar el bosque, creo que es porque no puedo dormir. ¿Tu tienes pesadillas?

No le contesto. Parece que se disgusta porque se voltea hacia el bosque y no me vuelve a hablar. No se cuanto tiempo pasa pero yo disfruto cada segundo, el olor a tierra mojada y hojas de pino con cada ventisca que entra a la prisión, el cielo estrellado sin luna y Carl a mi lado…

"¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! No debo ni si quiera imaginármelo. Él es el enemigo, me podría matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no le causaría ningún conflicto." Carl parece ser un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Puede que yo sea igual o peor que él, al menos yo tengo la escusa de que he vivido sola durante mucho tiempo.

Si mi hermano me viera en este momento se reiría de mi y me dijera que le contestara a Carl, que la niña que él conoce no es sería y fría si no que es alegre y simpática. El simple recuerdo de mi hermano me hace llorar pero esta vez no lloro porque no me deben de ver débil y mucho menos Carl. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos rojos, así que me acuesto boca abajo y pongo mi cara entre mis brazos.

Escucho cuando Carl se para y levanta sus cosas. Yo no me muevo porque no me quiero ir, el aire fresco me recuerda a mi casa en Main. Carl me cubre con su cobija y deja su almohada a un lado de mi. Cuando se va me acomodo en un rincón, me cubro bien con la cobija y agarro la almohada.

* * *

Cuando despierto Rex está junto a mi. Intento pararme pero la cabeza me punza, así que me siento. Volteo a mi alrededor y veo a Carl, está acurrucado en una esquina con su sombrero puesto que le tapa la cara. Doblo la cobija y junto con la almohada las pongo al lado de Carl, trato de ver si está dormido pero no logro verle la cara.

Apenas salgo del corredor y me topo con un tres zombies tirados en el suelo. Me quedo helada frente la escena, me quede dormida y no me acorde que podía haber zombies en el corredor.

-Carl se deshizo de ellos anoche.- Dice Daryl desde el otro lado del pasillo.- Solo escuche que les llamaba hacia este lado y salí con mi ballesta cuando ya se había encargado de dos.- Por mi cara de espanto creo que Daryl se dio cuenta que Carl evito que yo fuera comida de zombie.- Niña ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí para quemarlos.

Mientras Daryl y yo sacamos a los zombies de la cárcel, los demás se despiertan y empiezan a trabajar. Cuando paso junto a Hershel veo que está usando muleta ya que le falta la mitad de la pierna derecha. Mi prima tenía el pie enyesado porque se había fracturado el tobillo y apenas podía caminar con las muletas ¿Cómo Hershel ha sobrevivido sin una pierna todo este tiempo? Veo que caminar le cuesta trabajo caminar con las muletas y no creo que solo sea por su edad.

Cuando llegamos al patio Daryl empieza a acomodar en pila a los zombies. Entonces cuando va jalando a uno del brazo este se mueve y trata de morderlo, como si fuera en automático le quito la flecha a Daryl que lleva en su ballesta y la clavo en la cabeza del zombie. Siento como la punta de metal perfora el cráneo duro del zombie hasta llegar a sus sesos putrefactos porque por alguna razón ahí es la zona que debe ser atacada para que mueran realmente. En cuestión de segundos saco la flecha del cráneo de este y la limpio en el pasto para dársela a Daryl.

-Baya…- Dice Daryl mientras agarra la flecha y la vuelve a poner en su ballesta.- Te mueves rápido niña.

-Gracias.

Y esas son las únicas palabras que intercambiamos mientras nos deshacemos de los zombies. Mientras el fuego los consume pienso si en estado zombie recordaban algo y si tendrá cura su enfermedad. Se que son preguntas tontas pero que algún día tendrán que ser contestadas.

El dolor de cabeza que tengo incrementa con el calor. Siento la boca seca y el cuerpo caliente. Cada paso que doy hacia la prisión lo siento como si el suelo me jalara hacia él, haciendo que me quiera acostar en el suelo y quedarme ahí toda la vida. Veo que Carl y Beth salen de la prisión y caminan hacia mi. De pronto pierdo todas mis fuerzas y caigo al suelo. Mi vista se empieza a nublar y cuando Carl se acerca a mí apenas lo puedo ver, sus labios se están moviendo pero yo no entiendo lo que me está diciendo.

Entonces todo se torna negro.


	4. Chapter 4

-Se ha deshidratado. No es nada porque preocuparse.- dice Hershel

Abro los ojos de golpe y veo nada más que la parte de arriba de la litera. Trato de sentarme pero el dolor de cabeza no me deja, así que Beth, quien esta sentada junto a mi, me ayuda. Ya que estoy sentada me ofrecen una botella con agua tibia, la tomo y empiezo a beber de esta. "Tragos pequeños" pienso, pero es demasiada la sed y no tardo en acabarme el agua.

-Te daré otra botella en unos minutos, porque te puede hacer daño tomar mucha agua de un jalon si estas deshidratada.- Me dice Hershel, así que yo asiento y me quedo callada escuchando a Beth hablando sobre su familia.

Después de un rato Hershel me da otra botella de agua y se va, como para que Beth y yo hablemos tranquilamente. Pareciera que Beth está encantada con mi llegada, así tiene con quien hablar. Yo nunca fui una persona muy comunicativa y creo que nunca más lo seré, pero debo de hablar porque de lo contrario me podría volver loca. Hay cosas que puedo decir y que no pueden usar en mi contra, quizá si soy cuidadosa pueda quedarme en el grupo sin que sepan toda la verdad.

-… Cuéntame de tu familia.- Me pregunta Beth mientras entra Carl con otra botella de agua para mi.

Me distraigo un poco viendo a Carl y creo que Beth lo noto porque sonríe un poquito.

-Mi papá era científico al igual que mi mamá, ambos trabajaban en el Centro de Prevención de Enfermedades en Atlanta. Aún cuando vivíamos en Main ellos siempre viajaban a Atlanta por su trabajo, la verdad no se porque no nos quedamos a vivir ahí. Así que en teoría viví con mi hermano y mis abuelos. Mi hermano se llamaba Edwin como mi papá pero todos le decían Al y mi mamá se llamaba Candace.

-¿Cómo te apellidas?- pregunta Carl.

-Jenner.- al escuchar mi apellido Carl pone una cara de asombro.- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada… No es nada.- me contesta pero veo que no está muy convencido.

* * *

Antes de la cena me asomo al patio por si algo extraño está pasando. Solo hay un zombie dentro de la alambrada, se que me dijeron que no me saliera pero prefiero deshacerme del zombie antes de que algo pase.

Sin que nadie me vea salgo de la prisión y camino hacia el zombie. Cuando llego a este ya tengo mis tijeras en la mano, lista para perforarle la cabeza pero escucho que esta murmurando algo. Me detengo y observo, parece que es la mujer de pelo corto abriendo a un zombie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto.

La mujer da un salto enorme al escucharme y se que la he asustado por la cara que pone cuando me ve.

-Perdón es que no te esperaba, de hecho no esperaba a nadie.- antes de decirme que está haciendo voltea a su alrededor y cuando ve que no hay nadie me dice.- Lori ya se retraso con el embarazo y a parte tuvo a Carl por cesárea, así que le voy a tener que ayudar a Hershel cuando se la haga a Lori.

¿Una cesárea? ¿Sin anestesia ni el equipo necesario? Lori va a morir si no recibe el tratamiento adecuado y a parte Hershel es un veterinario, no un ginecólogo. Prefiero guardarme los comentarios y sin decir nada me voy. Camino hasta la puerta de la prisión y antes de abrirla algo en una torre llama mi atención, me quedo quieta y espero hasta ver que es. Otra vez algo se mueve, así que me acerco a la torre. No estoy segura de que es pero puede ser una ave o un humano escondiéndose.

Cuando estoy dispuesta a subir para ver que es. Alguien me toma del brazo, doy un golpe al que me agarro y salgo corriendo, hasta que capto que no es un zombie si no una persona y era Carl. Camino hacia él y veo que se está tapando la mitad de la cara por el golpe que le di.

-Son Glenn y Maggie. Siempre están haciéndolo.- me dice aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

El ojo que no se está cubriendo se le pone rojo por las lagrimas. Que tonta soy por haberlo golpeado. Cuidadosamente me acerco a él, agarro su mano con la que se está cubriendo y la muevo para ver lo que le he hecho. De la ceja a la oreja se le empieza a hacer un morete, rodeado de rojo porque se le esta hinchando y desde el ojo a donde le empieza el cabello ha un corte no muy profundo pero le está saliendo sangre.

-Perdón… En serio, lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes.- me consola Carl volviéndose a poner la mano en la cara.

-Vamos a arreglarte la cara. Ven.- le digo apenada.

Cuando entramos a la prisión, Beth viene hacia a mi con una sonrisa de niña linda pero cuando ve a Carl su rostro se vuelve frío. Creo que me van a echar del grupo por haber golpeado a Carl y sobretodo cuando su papá es el jefe.

-¿Qué te pasó Carl?- pregunta Beth muy preocupada.

Pero antes de que yo conteste Carl habla.

-Me estrellé contra la puerta mientra Victoria la abría.

Me quedo plantada en el suelo y sorprendida porque Carl le mintió a Beth sobre lo que le había pasado. Parece que Beth le cree porque se acerca a él y le da un beso en la frente. Inmediatamente Carl se sonroja y baja la vista, en cambio yo siento como si mi estómago recibiera un golpe.

-El botiquín está en el baño, si quieres te acompaño.

Carl niega con la cabeza y se va. Pero antes de que se meta al pasillo me voltea a ver para que lo siga. Paso frente a Beth y sonrío un poco para que vea que él me prefiere a mi. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡No me gusta Carl! A Carl le gusta Beth. Yo no siento nada por Carl.

Cuando llegamos a los baños saco el botiquín mientras Carl se lava la cara, cuando termina se sienta en una banca que hay para curarse la herida.

-¿Te importa que lo haga yo?- le pregunto sacando un liquido para desinfectar.

-De hecho esperaba que tu lo hicieras.- otra patada directa en el estómago.

Me acerco a él pero procuro guardar distancia. Abro el frasco y con la brochita que tiene el tapón le empiezo a aplicar el liquido. Hace una mueca de dolor, así que paro. Ya que la mueca termina sigo limpiándole la herida.

-Se que no te simpatizo pero… ¿No crees que Daryl está muy grande para ti?- me pregunta Carl. Al principio no entiendo lo que dice pero al final entiendo que cree que Daryl me gusta.

-Beth también está muy grande para ti.

-¡No me gusta Beth! Ella es como mi hermana. Es muy guapa, pero no me gusta. En cambio tu acabas de conocer a Daryl y te llevas muy bien con él.

¿Daryl? Definitivamente Carl está perdiendo la cabeza. Creo que él me gusta… pero no, él no me debe de gustar. Debo de ser fuerte y no sentir nada hacia él. Pero esa mirada es la culpable de todo, la mirada que te dice que todo está bien y que nada te va a pasar. La mirada que está haciendo en este momento. Volteo hacia otro lado y cuando volteo para terminar con la herida de Carl sus labios se estrellan contra los mí labios están tibios y se sienten bien. Nunca había besado a alguien en mi vida y pensaba que jamás lo iba a hacer. Carl se hace para atrás y se va de los baños, dejándome como idiota en mis fantasías.

¿Habrá sido un accidente? ¿Le gustó? Porque a mí si. Entonces guardo el botiquín en su lugar y me dirijo a mi cuarto pensando en lo que siento por Carl. ¿Me gusta o lo necesito? Y ¿Él sentirá lo mismo? Cuando llego a mi celda Rex está en mi cama así que duermo en la de arriba y me trato de dormir calmando todos mis pensamientos sobre Carl y yo.


	5. Chapter 5

Como el sueño no llega a mi decido salir a caminar. Paso frente las celdas de los demás y noto que la mayoría están despiertos y no lo dudo por las pesadilla, esas que de niños nos atormentaban mostrándonos que a nuestros seres queridos algo malo les pasaba o morían pero ahora son realidad.

Llego a la área de comida y me salgo por la puerta principal. La noche está despejada y con una luna en forma de uña que alumbra el bosque. El viento juega entre las hojas de los árboles haciendo un susurro algo tenebroso.

-No deberías de estar aquí.- me dice Rick tomándome del hombro. Pero como a mi me incomoda me muevo, quedando frente a él. Me observa un poco y luego dice.- No se que hiciste para sobrevivir, si mataste o solo te escondiste. Tampoco se si sabes lo que es la transformación y por que se da. Entiendo que no quieras contar tu historia al igual que yo, pero si quieres hablar aquí estoy.

-Mi padres eran científicos y se especializaban en enfermedades, sobretodo mi mamá. Así que se lo que pasa y se que todos estamos contagiados… Papá decía que con todas la mutaciones que se hacían en las medicinas algo malo iba a pasar. Casi no hablaban de ello, pero unas semanas antes de esto tuvieron que ir al Centro de Prevención de Enfermedades en Atlanta para tratar un virus que se podía hacer pandemia. Es lo que recuerdo.

-¿Jenner?…

Al mencionar mi apellido volteo a ver a Rick algo sorprendida. Él me ve con la cara de un papá preocupado. Carl también se puso algo raro al escuchar mi apellido.

"Eso no es nada bueno" pienso.

-En el Centro de Prevención de Enfermedades conocí a un doctor, un tal Edwin Jenner. Me contó sobre el virus y como funcionaba. Él y su esposa… No lo lograron.

Me quedo callada. Es como si me hablara de dos extraños y no de mis padres. ¿Qué si los amé? Si y mucho pero no siento nada con la noticia de su muerte, ni si quiera es noticia porque yo ya lo intuía. Ellos no iban a sobrevivir, lo sé pero yo tenía la esperanza de que cuando todo esto terminará me iba a reunir con ellos.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso.- le digo a Rick y regreso a mi celda.

Cuando entro veo que Carl nos estaba observando, se que quiere decirme algo pero yo no quiero hablarle así que sigo caminando hasta que caigo en mi cama. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, quizá solo fue un sueño, los cierro y los abro varias veces más hasta que me harto.

"Mi familia ha muerto. Yo soy la ultima de los Jenner. Soy la única que sigue viva. La única que ha muerto… por ahora. Estoy sola. Hay gente que quiere comer a otra gente y no son zombies. Rex me acompaña desde que lo rescaté. Estoy en una cárcel con un grupo de sobrevivientes." me digo a mi misma una y otra vez.

Mis propios pensamientos se desvanecen y me quedo dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdon por no haber escrito pero la escuela requiere mucho más tiempo del que pense. Creo que me voy a retirar de FanFiction (aun que no puedo borrar mi cuenta), les pido disculpas.**

**Una amiga tambien escribe y aun que está empezando en FanFiction creo que les puede gustar. Aqui les dejo su username, account, profile o como le quieran llamar: rojo arandano  
**

**tambien el URL: u/5059817/  
**

**Bueno y como este es el final aqui va el último cápitulo.**

* * *

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza terrible y la boca seca. Quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando, los zombies, mi familia muerta y el hecho de que Carl me besara. Bajo de la litera y antes de salir de mi celda arreglo mi cama, como si eso importara en estos días. Siento como mis músculos queman mientras bajo por las escaleras pero no me quejo. El olor a sopa de lentejas invade todo el bloque C, ¿me pregunto si el aroma a carne atraera a los zombies? Eso podría ser una trampa y acabar con ellos por detras; también podríamos conseguir un tipo de carnada y colocarlo en una aula grande para atraer a todos los zombies y luego encerrarlos, quizá sería riesgoso porque puede que rompan el seguro pero se bloquea bien el pasillo y se prohíbe que la gente pase por ahí y así no abría tanto problema.

-...¿Entonces?- me pregunta Beth. Ni siquiera la vi llegar y menos la escuché hablar. Me quedo plantada frente a ella sin saber que decir, ella solo sonríe.- Sigues dormida. Deberías comer algo.

Asiento y ella me da un plato con mi ración de la mañana pero no dura nada, ya que me lo acabo fácilmente. Rick se acerca a mi y dándome una palmada en la espalda me dice algo pero yo no lo escucho porque no quiero saber nada y por otro lado estoy inhundada por mis pensamientos de como matar zombies y acabar con esas cosas. No dice nada más, ni siquiera intenta que yo lo escuche y se va; sale por la puerta principal seguido de Hershel, aun que creo que Rick no se dio cuenta.

Poco a poco la habitación se vacía hasta que quedamos unos pocos. Lori pasa frente a mí y algo me dice que la siga, así que me levanto. Beth y Carl se nos unen. Sigo con la mirada a Carl, se que me está mirando pero oculta sus ojos bajo la sombra de su sombrero pero cuando salimos del bloque C el sol me deja verlo. Se sonroja y baja la vista cuando hacemos contacto visual y creo que yo hago lo mismo.

Una ventisca de aire me cubre y casi me hace vomitar por el aroma a sangre y putrefacción que carga. Volteo a todos lados pero no veo nada sospechoso pero todo está muy tranquilo. ¡No hay zombies en el perímetro! Algo raro está pasando. Camino hacia Carl para decirselo porque él es el único que puede creerme a parte de Daryl.

-Carl.- le murmuro pero él se hace el que no me escucha.- Hay algo urgente de lo que te tengo que hablar.- Él empieza a caminar en direccion opuesta de donde yo estoy. No lo soporto más así que lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo hacia mí, su cara está a centimetros de la mia pero no me hago para atras.- No hay zombies en el perimetro, eso no es normal.

Suelto a Carl y él voltea hacia la reja e inmediatamente se pone palido. Él sabe lo mismo que yo: si no hay zombies afuera deben de estar adentro.

De pronto se empiezan a escuchar los gruñidos que hacen los zombies. Carl saca su pistola y alerta a los demás. Lori y Maggie nos jalan a Carl y a mí hacia el lado opuesto de nuestro bloque, donde Beth y Hershel se refugian. Carol y T-Dog empiezan o más bien tratan de cerrar una de las rejas. Cierro la puerta detras de mi y es cuando a T-Dog gritar, me quedo aterrada pero el sonido de las pistolas y los ladridos de Rex me regresan a mí. Empiezo a voltear a mi alrededor pero no veo a nadie, corro como loca entre los pasillos y sigo el sonido de los disparos. Cuando doy vuelta en un pasillo me topo con unos cuantos zombies, los cuales acabo facilmente. No pasan menos de dos segundos y rex me encuentra. Le acaricio la cabeza y me agacho para quedar a su altura.

-¿Por dónde?

Y como si me entendiera Rex empieza a guiarme por los pasillos. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y acelero el paso pero me encuentro atrapada entre zombies, muchos más de los que podría matar o lo que sea que les haga. Me quedo horrorizada y es cuando Rex se lanza sobre ellos. Un grito en seco sale de mi boca por el horror seguida de los aullidos de Rex, trato de acercarme y veo su cara, puede que no sea humano pero entiendo perfectamente lo que me trata de decir "Salvate". Abro una puerto y entro por ella. La cierro de golpe y empiezo a llorar. Rex no era solamente un perro, él era un compañero, un amigo y mi unica familia.

Escucho un grito de agonía, parece ser de Lori. Me paro inmediatamente y sigo el sonido, hay dos puertas frente a mi y una de ellas me tiene que guiar hacia Lori. Cuando la abro algo me cae encima y muerde el hombro, arrancandome un pedazo de carne, con toda la adrenalina en mí logro matar al zombie. Veo mi herida, la dangre corre libremente y moja mi blusa, arranco un pedazo de tela de lo que queda de mi blusa y me lo amarro. Me voy a convertir, lo se pero no me asusta ya que es tiempo de ver a mi familia. Abro la otra puerta y me topo con una escena horrible. Carl está enfrente a su mamá desangrada y Maggie está subiendo las escaleras con algo en brazos, el bebé. Camino hacia Carl y de pronto ¡BANG! Le dispara a su mamá. Voltea hacia a mi con los ojos llorosos pero ni una lagrima es derramada.

No digo nada y lo abrazo pero el se safa de mi y sale caminando de prisa. Maggie lo voltea a ver sorprendida y llorando voltea a ver al bebé, le da un beso y salimos de ese cuarto. Carl le dispara a unos cuantos zombies y cuando cae veo lo que queda de Rex. Maggie empieza a llorar aun más. Camino entre los pasillos y noto que la pistola de Carl solo tiene una municion, ahora me toca a mi darle sentido a mi vida. Todos los zombies que se cruzan en mi camino terminan con mis tijeras clavadas en la cabeza pero de pronto ya no las puedo sacar. El camino parece despejado por lo que las dejo ahí y saco los clavo que me pongo en mis trenzas, deben de tener 5cm de largo pero aun asi me costara trabajo clavarlos.

Carl me volta a ver, me ve como una loca pero esta loca tiene las horas contadas y unas cuantas mordidas más no me causarían nada nuevo. Tres zombies se aparecen y cuando Maggie y Carl retroceden yo me lanzo contra los zombies y les clavo los clavos por los ojos, lo cual es asqueroso y me hace abre la puerta hacia el patio y Carl me ayuda a salir. Las piernas me tiemblan y se debilitan, pierdo unos segundos el conocimiento y luego regreso. Carl me sostiene pero cuando pierdo el equilibrio caigo al suelo

-Carl tienes que darme tu pistola y salir de aqui.- le digo con todas mis fuerzas.

Él se pone junto a mi y me trata de parar pero no lo logra. Me quito el pedazo de tela de mi hombro y le muestro la mordida pero el no retrocede, se quita el sombrero y lo deja en el suelo. Con sus dos manos me toma la cara y me besa. Sus labios están congelados eso significa que los mios han de estar con la fiebre a todo. Maggie aparece en la puerta y nos ve, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando entonces cae al suelo de rodillas con todo y el bebé. Cierro mis ojos e imagino como sería mi vida sin que todo esto huebiera pasado, pero a la vez conociendo a Carl: me veo en una casa junto al bosque, una mañana fresca con Carl a mi lado, Beth jugando con el bebé, el cual ya tiene 5 años y es una hermosa niña que tiene los ojos cafes pero la mirada de Lori, Maggie y Glenn acurrucados en un sillón y todos los demás cultivando en el llano que hay frente a la casa; depronto veo unas cruces de madera, cada una de estas lleva el nombre de los que han muerto, algunos nombres no los ditingo pero los demás son muy claros para mi: Shane, Jimmy, T-Dog, Sophia, Lori y Victoria.

Empiezo a llorar y noto que Carl y yo nos seguimos besando. Carl retira sus labios de los mios y con sus dedos me quita las lagrimas de la cara. Voltea a ver a Maggie y le dice:

-Vete.- Maggie trata de decir algo pero no le sale la voz.- Dije vete. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Ella se va sin más. Carl me voltea a ver y me besa de nuevo.

-Me gustas y mucho.- le digo.- Perdon... por haberte pe-pegado.- Cada vez me cuesta más hablar y cuando hablo parece entrecortado.- Quiero que me des tu pistola y... te vayasss. Tien-tienes que... irte.

-No. Lo haré yo.- Suena horrible lo que me está diciendo Carl pero a la vez es un alivio para mí no tener que jalar del gatillo. Carl es fuerte pero no se si pueda sobrevivir con el peso de haber puesto fin a la agonía de su madre y la mía. Sonrio poco y el hace un intento de sonrisa.- A mi tambien me gustas.

-Te prometo... que te cuidare... de donde.. yo... e-s-t-e... Cuida a tu hermana.- Le digo, no se si sea niña el bebé pero yo creo que sí. De la bolsa de mi pantalón saco la foto que tengo de mi familia conmigo unos días antes de que todo esto pasara, sonrio y se la doy.- Rex.. y yo... te cui-da-re-moss.

Nos besamos por última vez. Agarra su sombrero y antes de ponerselo me da un beso en la frente, al igual como mi hermano solia hacer. Se para y con el sombrero puesto me apunta. La mano le tiembla y lagrimas caen de su cara a su camisa. Veo como Maggie se aasoma para ver si Carl sigue vivo, ella me ve a mi y le sonrio, cierro los ojos y caigo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

** ¡Que trágico!**

**Bueno así es como me despido, tengo algunas ideas para el futuro de Carl si quieren luego las subo pero como ya les dije tengo demasiados problemas en la escuela.**

**Comenten que les parecio. Mi prima me bofeteo cuando leyó el final así que se aceptan todos los comentarios!**

**Gracias**


End file.
